Real Or Not Real
by MellarksOrHerondales
Summary: After Jace and Clary read The Hunger Games they decide to portal to Panem or at least North Carolina where the movie was shot, but find themselves in the real Panem. While exploring District 12 they stumble across Katniss and Peeta who have also read their books: The Mortal Instruments. AU and a little OOC. Jace was never posessed or taken by Sabastion. Rated T for mild Language.
1. Chapter 1

I sat in the Institute library, reading one of the many books in the large two story room. The book I'm reading isn't one of demons or training, which was very hard to find in this particular library. I'm reading a book which has caused a lot of conversation and hype. Isabelle had told me to read it because after she had read it she couldn't get enough it. The book is '_The Hunger Games_' by Suzanne Collins and so far, it's amazing.

I just started this today hand have been reading for a least an hour. I hear the door open and footsteps approach me.

"What ya readin'?" Jace whispered in my ear from behind me.

I look up. "I'm reading The Hunger Games." I state matter-of-factly.

"Oh, you meant that book Izzy keeps talking about?" he says walking around the loveseat couch I'm on and sits down beside me.

I close the book with my overused bookmark marking the page I'm on and looking at the cover like it's the first time I've looked at it. "Yeah, it's really good so far and I have a _huge _crush on Peeta. He's _so_ sweet."

I smile as I watch Jace's face falls in jealousy. "What sort of name is 'Peeta'?"

Ignoring his question, I continue. "He's a baker and _so _ripped. He can lift hundred pound bags of flour clear over his head and he's loved Katniss since he was 5 years old. He's really shy and therefore he has never talked to her. He just pronounced his love for her on live television. He also saved Katniss' life from starvation by tossing her two loaves of burnt bread when they were 11 right after her father died taking a beating from his mother." Jace's face is now red with jealousy. He is so taking on that big and mighty boyfriend.

"He can only lift a hundred pounds?" he asks trying to sound unimpressed. I can't handle it anymore. I burst out laughing. Jace rolls his eyes and grabs a copy off the table and starts to read.

OOO

After we both finish all three books, I'm bawling and Jace is in some sort of shock.

"I hate you Gale. Why'd you have to ruin everything? You crossed a stupid line and you helped break Katniss. Poor Peeta, I still love you." I say through my tears.

Jace looks at me. "It _so_ wasn't Gale's fault that Prim died. It was obviously Coin who did that maybe a bit of Plutarch. Gale was captured by Peacekeepers when the bombs were dropped. He had no part in any of that shit."

I grab a Kleenex and blow my nose and wipe my face clean of tears. "I still hate Gale nonetheless because of him becoming a total jack ass in the third book. He knew that Katniss was well in love with Peeta and he had no chance with her."

Jace rolls his eyes and says: "Whatever. Peeta strangle her and called her terrible names. He's such a wimp too. I mean come on. How many times does he need to be saved by Katniss before he man's the hell up and saves himself? Gale on the other hand is bad ass and would have no problem in the hunger games."

"Yeah, but Gale is _so_ clueless. He has no idea how to talk to a girl or to treat one. He is also U-G-L-Y, ugly."

Jace smiles and winks in my direction. "You've got a point there."

"I know Peeta's _way_ hotter." Jace snorts and shakes his head. Just then Isabelle walks in and asks if we want to come to dinner at Takis. We both nod and follow to Takis.

When we get to Takis and sit down in a booth in a corner we start talking about the Hunger Games.

"So Clary, Team Peeta or Team Gale?" Isabelle asks me with a smirk on her face.

"Team Peeta." I say as if it's really obvious.

"Me too. What about you Jace?"

"Team Gale. Peeta's a wimp. Sorry ladies, but it's the truth."

"Oh my God. How could you be part of that team? He's such a jerk!" Isabelle gasps in disbelief.

A waitress that I've never seen before comes and takes our orders.

"We should go and see the movie some time." Jace says.

"I've seen it already." Isabelle says.

"Was it any good?" I ask.

"Yeah. They changed some things, but can you blame them, they only got a 2 and a half hour time frame." Isabelle explains.

Our food comes and we eat in comfortable silence. Once we finish Jace pays the bill and we leave. Once back at the Institute Jace and I both head to the library.

"Jace if you could go anywhere, where would you go?" I ask him as I sit in his lap.

"I would probably go to Panem. It sounds like a cool place and I've never been there. It's in the future so I assume the Shadowhunters there will be bad ass and super high tech.

"What if there are no Shadowhunters in the future? What if we all died in the apocalypse because we all fought for humanity?" I point out.

"You've got a point there, but I'm sure there are a little more left. I mean if there are still demons ten there have to be Shadowhunters, yes?" Jace also points out.

"You've got a point there." I say.

"You should portal us to Panem. Don't say that Panem is a fictional place because I know that, but we might end up in North Carolina where the movie was shot and even that will be fun." Jace suggests looking down at me with his beautiful gold eyes.

"How 'bout tomorrow? My mom is waiting for me and will freak out if I'm a no show. Probably call the cops."

Jace nods in agreement. "I'll walk you home and then pick you up at en tomorrow. How's that sound?"

"Sounds great."


	2. Chapter 2

**Katniss POV**

It all started when I first picked up one of Prim's old novels on a rainy day while Peeta was at the Bakery and Café. I just started to read endlessly. I went from book to book to book. The new librarian has books waiting for me every day and my library card is so used it looks like it's over 40 years old.

Before the rebellion I never really had time for books and therefore never knew I had such a passion for fiction novels.

It was about a week ago that I came across these really old books called '_The Mortal Instruments'_ by Cassandra Clare. I asked the librarian about them and she said that they were from the time before the dark days. They were almost 1000 years old.

I started reading them and realized that it's possible for someone to have a crazier life than me. The next day when I finished them the librarian asked me how I liked them, as always. I usually say they were good, but for these I said: "I'm glad someone out there has had a crazier life than me."

At that the librarian laughed and told me that I could keep the books because nobody really wanted to read the lovely series anymore. She also trusted me with them.

I nodded my head and told her that I was going to read _'The Mortal Instruments' _again.

I started to read them to Peeta. He also came to like them as well and agreed that it was nice to know someone had a crazy life too.

**Cary POV**

The doorbell rang at ten o'clock sharp.

When I open the door Jace stands there, his legendary smirk on his face.

"Forever the gentleman." I laugh as I grab my bag and walkout the door, closing to door behind me. Jace envelopes me in a hug.

"Of course." Jace says with mock-hurt. I roll my eyes and grab his hand.

Swinging our conjoined hands together and walking towards the subway Jace asks: "So do you want to grab some brunch at Takis or just head straight to the institute to head to Panem?"

I look up into his gold eyes and say: "I'm not hungry. I really want to meet Peeta by the way so we ought to go now."

"I told you already, Peeta is a sissy. He can't do anything." Jace points out.

"But win a girls heart." I add with a smirk.

Jace rolls his eyes and laughs. "You've got a point."

000

I take out my stele and draw the rune for portal.

"Well we'll see how this works." Jace says taking my hand and stepping through the opening of the whirling winds of the portal.

I come tumbling out of the portal with Jace into a lovely meadow.

Once I right myself I take in my surroundings. In the distance is a forest and there is also a small city. It looks dingy, almost like a thin layer of dust covers everything.

Jace stands behind me.

"Do you think it worked?" Jace asks.

"Yeah, I think it did. I think we're legit in Panem." I say dazed.

"Well let's go check it out then." Jace says taking my hand and leading me into the dingy city.

**Katniss POV**

The door to the bakery jingles.

"Hello, and welcome to Mellark bakery and café." I say to the two people who just walked in the door.

One, a young woman, probably no older than 16, with curly fiery red hair that's in tangles around her face and piercing green eyes. The other, a young man, probably not too much older than her, with blonde-gold curly hair and gold luminous eyes.

They both have weird markings adorning their skin. _They must be from the capitol._ I think.

"Hey, can I get a coffee?" The blond one asks then looks down to the redhead who shakes her head, looking around the café.

"Sure thing, would you like a muffin or something?" I ask as I start to pour the coffee.

"Sure, we didn't have breakfast yet, thanks to 'I can't stop for five seconds to grab breakfast' over here." The blond boy says. The redheaded girl elbows him in the ribs. _Yup, from the capitol._ The boy hands me a piece of paper with some random guys face on it and walks away with his coffee and muffin.

"Whoa, where do you think you are going? You gotta pay." I call after them.

The boy turns around, one eyebrow raised and says: "I did. See there," he points to the piece of paper. "A good ol' ten dollar bill."

I look down at the piece of paper and see a ten printed on it.

"This isn't money. This is a piece of old crinkled green paper with a face and a ten on it. I wasn't born yesterday. I know when I'm being stolen from."

"Listen lady. I don't know what you've been smokin'-"

"Jace shut up will you." The girl says. "Remember we're 1000 years in the future. This money is worthless here. It means nothing."

_1000 years in the future? What have you been smokin'?_

He – Jace – looks to me with an apologetic look on his face. "Look I'm sorry…"

"Katniss." I say.

"Katniss as in Katniss Everdeen?" the girl asks.

"Yup, and you guys are…"

"I'm Jace Herondale, and this is Clary Fray…Fairchild…Morgernstern…Garroway…Greymark."

I raise one eyebrow in confusion.

"Fray." Clary says nodding her head.

"Are you guys shadowhunters?" I ask walking around the corner to get a better look at them.

"Um…no?" Jace says more like a question. While I questioned Jace, Clary had walked to where the books are. She takes out 'The Mortal Instruments: City of Bones'. She opens the book and reads one of the pages.

"Um…Jace, there's no point hiding. She knows about us, just look." She hands the book to Jace and as he reads the page his eyes widen.

"Fine we are okay. How did you acquire this?" Jace asks now angry.

"The librarian gave it to me. I don't know." I say defensively. He rolls his eyes and continues to read.

I'm stopped in my tracks.

_OHMYGOD! It's Jace and Clary from TMI! _

"Peeta! Get out here!" I yell freaking out.

Peeta runs out of the back. "What's wrong?" he asks, oblivious to the fact that Jace and Clary stand right in front of us.

"Jace and Clary are in the bakery." I point in their direction.

**Clary POV**

I look over Jace's shoulder and read the beginning with him. It's the story of how I met him at Pandemonium.

"Wow, you had a thing for the demon, no wonder you stuck up for him after he was gone." Jace says as he flips the page.

"Jace don't be such an asshat." I say as I slap him on the chest. "Just for the record, I didn't have a 'thing' for the demon okay?"

"Umm hum. Sure. I believe you." Jace's voice was dripping in sarcasm.

I narrowed my eyes then it finally hit me like a ton of bricks.

_By the Angel, Katniss and Peeta are standing right in front of me._

I hit Jace in the side just to get his attention.

"Jace, that's Katniss and Peeta and judging by the way things are it must be after the rebellion."

"Cool, can we go to district two?" Jace asks like a little kid asking his mom if he could go to the playground by himself for the very first time.

"No because we don't have any valid money to buy a train ticket and don't say I could portal us there because I can't. I've never been there and plus the portal could get all messed up and we could end up somewhere we really don't want to be. We can time travel now and don't want to end up in some other time era by accident." I explain while Peeta and Katniss talk in the background.

"Fine." Jace grumbles.

"Good. Now shut up before you get yourself arrested." I scold.

"Whipped." Peeta mock-coughs into his hand.

"And you're not?" Jace asks Peeta. Peeta blushes and looks away.

"He's got ya there Peeta." Katniss points out.

After a while Peeta says: "So um…seeing as how you guys are from the past, you can't possibly know who we are."

"You wanna bet?" Jace asks.

"Jace, shut up." Jace rolls his eyes and grumbles something about 'Jace Lightwood not being whipped'. "You see in our time much like in yours, there's a book about you guys." I dig through my bag. "I think I brought-ah here it is." I hand the book to Katniss. "It's only the first one, but that'll just have to do."

"How many are there?" Peeta asks looking over Katniss' shoulder.

"Three, two more after that one." I answer.

"How many in ours?" asks Jace.

"Three. City of Bones, City of Glass and City of Ashes." Peeta says holding up one extremely thick book each time he says the name of the city.

"Well then, I say we got the better end of the deal. Apparently the world couldn't get enough of me." Jace says in that cocky manner of his.

"Yeah, but your lives were way crazier than ours." Katniss points out still reading the book.

"And still are." Jace points out. "I mean with the fact that we kill demons for a living."

"You guys get paid?" Peeta asks.

"Of course." Jace says like it's the most obvious thing in the world, and in ours I guess it would be.

"You know it's like someone already conquered time travel and wrote these books just to rub it in our faces." I say to no one in particular.

"Yeah, but would someone be that cruel to do that. To write a bestselling novel on our lives and then not tell us about it, don't you think that's a little cruel, even just in the tiniest bit?" Peeta asks.

"I don't think these writers are cruel. I think they just saw something interesting and decided to write about it, to tell the world our stories. I mean in a way these books are tributes (not Hunger Games tributes, but instead the kind that you would give a loved one) to some amazing people who changed the world in a way. Weather it was the mundane world, or the Shadow World. They thought that these people should be recognized, and to hide our true identities they marked it as fiction, when really it was non-fiction." Katniss pipes up.

"Katniss has a point, but I can't help but feel trolled." Jace says. Peeta raises an eyebrow in confusion.

"He means tricked." I explained.

"No, I mean trolled." Jace says stubbornly. Just then my phone rang. I dug through my bag until I found my cell phone. 'Mom' as printed across the screen.

"Hold on one second." I say as I answer the phone. "Hello?"

"Clary, where are you?" Mom asked, worry lining her voice.

"Um…" _Shit. How am I supposed to answer that? _I look to Jace a look of panic on my face. "Where are we?" I whisper moving the hone from my face.

Jace shrugs. I scowl at him.

"Mom this might sound really crazy, but I'm in Panem." I tell her.

"Panem, eh? Right."

"No, mom. Seriously, I conquered time travel. Jace and I decided to try it out and now here we are in the future. I'm here with Katniss and Peeta, in district twelve."

"Okay, I'm seriously starting to think you're high right now."

"Mom I am not high" at this Jace laughs.

"I simply don't believe you. I think you're high and if you're not home by curfew than you're grounded. I think I should ground you just for being high."

"Mom, for the love of the angel. I'm not high. I can't be back by curfew because I'm afraid that the runs will get all messed up if I try to come home. I didn't think that it would actually work, let alone glitch."

Mom sighs heavily into the phone. "Clary, I will see you at home tonight. Goodbye."

"Probably won't."

"Goodbye, Clary." And with that the line dropped dead.

I turn back to the group, all 3 pairs of eyes on me.

"So…" Jace says.

"So my mom thinks I'm high and wants me home by curfew." I say back my tone heavy.

"Yeah well your mom can go away. We missy are staying here. At least for one more day." Jace says pulling to his side.


	3. Chapter 3

**Clary POV**

By eleven o'clock Jace was restless from lack of exercise. My mom cad called three times.

"There are no demons anywhere." Jace wined, flinging his head back.

"I know. Even I'm bored and I don't do this as a pass-time." I say back.

"I bet there're demons in the Capitol." Jace comments, ignoring me completely.

"I bet Snow was a demon."

"Naw, Demon Pox."

"I thought that Demon Pox was long gone."

"You never know. I could still happen. I mean, in our time it happens very rarely, but you never know. It could've gotten very common if you know what I mean…"

"Okay, so that means that demons still live today. That also means that there are demons in the capitol."

"It does. Where demons are; shadowhunters and the shadow world follow." Jace says.

"If we find the shadow world, we might find a warlock we might even find Magnus, and they can help us get back home."

"Yeah, but there's just one small problem: no valid money." Jace points out."

"We can't rule out the option that there might be demons here. I mean it's not all the way dark yet and as you should know, Jace, demons like the dark."

"True."

Just then Katniss and Peeta walk in.

"What's true?" Peeta asks.

"The fact that we shouldn't rule out the possibility if demons being here." Jace states.

"You're already looking for demons?" asks Katniss.

"Not demons exactly, we want to find the shadow world so we can find a warlock, maybe even Magnus, to help us get home because as you know I'm not too sure about how well my rune will work." I explain.

"Our logic is that where demons go; the shadow world will follow. So in order to find the shadow world we gotta find the demons." Jace says leaning his elbows on his knees.

"Ahh, I see. So if we were all demons," Jace and I make sour faces. "where would we go?" asks Peeta.

We all think for a bit, then me and Jace say at the same time: "The Hob."

**Isabelle POV**

Jace and Clary have been missing all day, but what else is new.

I saw them step into a portal this morning, so I don't know where they could possibly be.

Alec's always with Magnus, not that I'm not happy for him, but I'm so bored.

Training gets boring after a while.

So, now I'm in my room painting my toe nails dark red, almost crimson. I went shopping earlier today, but there was nothing nice there today. Simon of course was busy doing something stupid (I think it had something to do with 'playing Halo 4 till the death with Jordan and the band'). My parents are getting in a divorce and I wouldn't want to hang out with them anyways. Max is…gone. I don't really have any girlfriends.

_Agh. I'm so bored._

I look at the clock and see in bright green numbers: 11:57pm.

Weird, Jace should be home by now.

I hear the groaning of the elevator. There he is.

Instead I find Jocelyn standing there, her arms crossed over her chest and her hair falling out of her lose bun.

"Do you know where Clary is?" she asks.

"No, but I saw her and Jace go into a portal this morning." I say back.

"A portal?" I nod. "Do have any idea where they might have gone?"

"No, I usually keep to myself and them to themselves." I say.

She nods then mumbles: "So she wasn't high or lying…"

"What?"

"I called Clary earlier this morning and she said that she and Jace were in Panem."

"You mean from the Hunger Games?"

"Yup."

"You don't think Clary discovered time travel, do you?"

"Well, with Clary a lot can happen."

"I'll call her to make sure she's okay and doesn't need help getting back."

"I tried over three times. She won't pick up." Jocelyn says.

"Well, if you were on a super mega awesome time travel adventure, would you answer your phone if it was your mom?" I ask dialing Clary's number.

"I guess you're right." Jocelyn says dejected.


	4. Chapter 4

**Clary:**

Just as Jace and I are heading out to check out the Hob, my phone rings.

"Go away mom, I'm not high. I'm not answering you." I mumble to myself.

Jace picks up my phone, looks at the caller id and says: "It's Isabelle."

"Answer it then." Little did I know I was playing into my mom's hands.

**Jace:**

"Hi." I answer.

"Hey…is this Jace?" Isabelle asks.

"Yeah, what do you want?"

"Where are you guys? Clary's mom is freaking out, it's kinda funny, but I'm giving you a warning, she's pissed and might just kill you."

I laugh, "That sounds really funny, but we're in Panem."

"Well come home you moron."

"Can't, Clary doesn't know if her rune will get us home or someplace else in time."

"Do you guys have a plan?"

"Duh."

"Would you tell me that plan?"

"Fine. We're gonna go to the Hob to find demons. Our logic is that wherever demons go the shadow world follows. So we're gonna find the shadow world then find a warlock, hopefully Magnus then get help to come back home. We got this."

Isabelle sighs. "Damn, that's actually a good plan. Clary's mom just went to get him. I was planning to come out there. That would have been so much fun."

Wait, if Isabelle is planning on getting Magnus there we could just go demon hunting and not have to do any work at all.

"Isabelle, you just get Magnus that way we know we won't get stuck here. That's a bulletproof plan."

"Sweet, but I know you too well, you're still going hunting aren't you?"

"Duh."

Isabelle sighs, "Good luck Jace. See you soon."

"See you soon." Isabelle hangs up and I put Clary's phone away and tell her the new plan.

**Isabelle:**

Jace is an idiot.

But what else is new?

I've got a lot of work on my hands.

**Clary:**

"Okay guys, stay back here. You can't see the demons so it'll be quite dangerous if you guys got in the way." I explain to Katniss and Peeta when we get to the Hob.

"Yeah, and you mundies can't be healed by steles." Jace adds.

"Okay." Peeta says and Katniss just nods.

"I mean it, it could get very dangerous. You guys should know, you've read our book series." I say.

They both nod.

Jace and I head into the darkness of the Hob.

With our new plan we won't need to find the shadow world, but if there are demons here there must be shadowhunters here. We could then chill in the institute here.

I hear a slithering noise.

"Jace." He turns to me and I point in the direction of the noise.

He nods and starts to dig in his pocket. He pulls out his Witchlight Runestone and shines it in that direction.

Nothing.

His eyes flick to mine.

Another slithering noise then silence, just the soft noise of mine and Jace's breathes.

I know this seems intense, but really it's like any other hunt I've been on. My adrenaline pumping, my heart racing, and just another day in the life of a shadowhunter you know?

Suddenly it's not so silent. Voices, whispers really are echoing off the walls.

Jace pushes us into the shadows.

"'Kay guys, this is it. Remember the plan." A voice whispers.

"We remember the plan Jamie, chill." Another voice says.

"Still, we can't mess this up. This is a demon nest and a lot of mundies frequent the Hob." The first whispers

"Chill, it's just a nest. We've done them before." The second voice says.

"Would both of you just shut up. At this rate we're gonna alert the demons that we're here." Says a third in a whisper-yell.

Then silence except for their breaths.

"Should we…?" I mouth pointing in their direction.

_Should we help them?_

Jace nods.

We walk out of the shadows and come across three teenagers maybe our age.

There were two boys and one girl.

The girl had dark green eyes and brown hair, one of the boys looking identical, must be twins.

The other boy had grey eyes and dirty blond hair, totally different from the other two. He looks a tad older.

They all stop in their tracks.

"How many demons did you say were here?" Jace asks.

Silence.

Then it's not so silent, but for a whole other reason.

A demon jumps out and would've decapitated Jace if not for me and my epic reflexes.

As the demon withered on the floor Jace whipped around, wielding his two seraph blades.

"Thanks Clary." He says a gleam in his eyes.

"No prob' Jace." I smile as the teens gawk.

"Now, before one of us gets injured or worse, please enlighten me and tell me how many there are." Jace says in a rushed tone.

"Three or four. Not really sure, but were told that it was a small one." Says the girl.

"Sweet, won't be that hard then." Jace comments.

"I don't know where you two came from, but _cool_!" the girls supposed twin says.

"We'll tell you later." I say, "Now we got some demons on our hands."

As if on cue three Ravener demons jump out, their lizard-like bodies slithering along the floor. The middle one opens its mouth and green acidic saliva drips out between its sharp pointed teeth and onto the floor.

It lunges at me and I push my blade up into the demons stomach to where the heart should be. Black ichor drips onto my hand, opening wounds as it burns my skin.

The demon crumples in on its self and back to the hellish place it calls home.

I look around to see one attacking Jace, but he's just about killed it and one attacking the three teens.

I run over to help.

I run up the wall twist in the air and slice the demons head clean off. I land gracefully in a crouch on the floor.

More gawking, but this time Jace is involved.

"Oh close your mouth, you'll catch flies." I say.

Jace closes his mouth and shrugs. "More protein. Who taught you that because I know I didn't?"

"I don't know. Maybe I'm like the 12 dancing princesses. Except one training session instead of dancing." I say.

We laugh, and the teenagers laugh nervously.

"You said you would tell us where you guys are from. So where are you guys from?" the older one says.

"Maybe district one. They both have fair hair and skin." The girl adds.

"Not to mention their skills." Adds the younger boy.

"We're from New York. You know from in the past, before the dark days, before any of this, before Panem." I say.

"Your names?" the oldest one says.

"Jace Herondale-Ligthwood and Clary Fray." Jace says gesturing to him than me.

The teens look at themselves.

"That means…_no way_." The younger boy says. "This is so much _cooler!_"

I look at Jace, my face stricken. "If they know who we are that means that Isabelle's plan works. We get home."

"That or we find Magnus." Jace says. He turns to the kids. "What're your names?"

"Jamie," the oldest points to the girl, "Jasper, her twin," he points to the youngest boy, "and Tristan." He points to himself.

"How old are you guys?" I ask.

"We're fifteen and Tristan's eighteen." Jamie says.

"Did you say you know Magnus?" Jasper asks.

"Yeah, do you know him?" I ask.

"Of course, he's the only warlock in history to successively change a mortal shadowhunter, immortal without black magic." Says Tristan.

"_No way!_ That's great! We've gotta tell 'em when we get back home." Jace gushes.

"No we can't Jace. I would love to tell Magnus and Alec this, but we can't because we could change history. Whatever we find out here we absolutely positively _cannot_ tell them. We can't tell anyone anything." I explain.

Jace nods, "Okay, but we have to visit them to congratulate them at least."

"We will." I turn to the teens. "Do you know where Magnus is?"

"Yeah, he's in the Capitol." Jamie says.

"Of course he is." I say.

"Did you expect anything less?" Jace asks.

"No, I just thought maybe he'd be somewhere a little closer or somewhere smaller, or even somewhere cheaper." I rant.

"This is Magnus Bane the High Warlock of Brooklyn we're talking about. He doesn't do small or cheap. We'll be lucky if he remembers us." Jace says.

"Oh he'll remember us alright. With your big head and my runes, he's got to remember us, plus he's got Alec. He can't forget you, you're his Parabati." I point out.

"True." Jace says. "Well kiddies, we ought to be going. Be safe and other stuff responsible adults would say."

I laugh as we walk away. Science when is Jace responsible?

Well, now I've got to call Isabelle. Joy.

* * *

**A/N: longer chapter. yay. and an actual plot line too. even more yay.**

**i wanted to get more than one chapter up, but sadly i cant because it's christmas eve here in canada so i really have to get to bed. **

**yes in my twisted messed up brain magnus does find a way to make alec an immortal without black magic.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!**

**so me being the retard I am didn't upload this. so...merry christmas?**

**suggestions?**

**reviews?**

**~Lexi**


	5. Chapter 5

**Katniss**

Peeta and I wait outside the Hob. I don't mind because I know how dangerous it can be, but I wish I could be doing something to help.

Peeta sits on the ground, his prosthetic leg stretched out in front of him.

"Come sit Katniss." He pats the ground next to him.

I sit. "Are you excited? We're getting married soon." Peeta says linking our fingers together and smiling.

"Yeah, I'm excited." I yawn and rest my head on his shoulder.

"Tired?" He asks, humour in his voice.

"Yeah, it's been a long day, with Jace and Clary popping in and then starting this epic mission. I'm not used to all this action anymore." I explain.

"I know." He sighs.

We sit in silence for a few minutes when we see three people I've never in my life seen, walk into the Hob. A girl and two boys.

_Oh boy_.

Silence.

Then...

A lot of banging. There's some shuffling, some louder talking and dragging. I hear something hiss. I know that Peeta and I are the only ones in District twelve that can hear this.

We stand up and wait by the entrance.

**Clary**

We watch the young ones go. They'll be okay on their own.

"Did I leave my stele at the house?" I ask Jace inspecting my ichor burned hand.

"Yeah, I saw you leave it on the table by the door." He answers looking over my shoulder to look at my hand as well.

"Did it ever occur to you that I might need it?" I ask incredulous.

"Yeah, but I tout that you'd take it if you really needed it." He answers, his ears turning red.

"Give me yours. My hand hurts." He digs in his pocket and hands me his stele. "Thanks." I draw an iratraze on my wrist. As it disappears, the throbbing, burning pain goes away. I give back Jace's stele.

When we walk out of the Hob, Katniss and Peeta are standing there.

"You guys alright?" Peeta asks.

"Yeah, nothing out of the ordinary. Just a nest of raveners. Nothing special." Jace explains.

"We know where to go now. All we have to do is go to the Capitol. Just go see Magnus then we can go home." I explain.

"Yeah, but we're gonna need to get some valid work. So we can get some transportation to the Capitol." Jace says.

**Isabelle**

"So let me get this straight. You want me to help you get Clary and your brother back?" Magnus asks over the phone.

"Yeah." I say back.

"Don't get me wrong. I want to help, but I can't. It's a wonder she can even time travel. The only thing I've ever known to succeed in time travel is the Steele Queen, but she's been alive for, like, ever. I'm sorry I couldn't of been more service."

I sigh. "Crap. Do you think your future self could be able to help?"

"Most likely."

"Thank god." I sag with relief.

"Don't get your hopes up Izzy. I don't know if I ever figure it out. So just call her and tell her to find me." I hear a commotion in the back. "Gotta go. Good luck." He hangs up.

_Crap. _

**Clary**

My phone rings and I check caller ID: Isabelle.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Hi Clary. Bad news. Magnus can't help here. Says that he doesn't know a spell. He mentioned his future self might be able to help."

"Damn. We found where Magnus is: he's in the Capitol."

"Of course."

"But we don't know where and we're currently working on getting there. We have no valid money or mode of working transportation." I tell her.

"Good luck." She hangs up.

_Well, shit_.

**Magnus (future)**

I look over at Alec. He's sleeping soundly on our couch.

He still looks like the same 19 year old boy he looked like all those years ago. Right down to the fashion sense. Same black tattered hoodies and jeans.

He misses everyone though. Not as much as he used to, but I know he'd like to see them again. I feel bad for making him immortal. Making him leave all his family. But I'm happy that he's he with me and I'm sure he's happy as well.

During the years after the Dark Days when he watched the children fight to the death, he was so mad. As each one died, even though he didn't know them, he still cried.

He wanted to kill Snow himself. Glamor himself and then assassinate Snow.

When this girl Katniss started the rebellion, he pretty much jumped for joy.

We still haven't moved from the small apartment in old Brooklyn. We've upgraded the building as the years went by, but never once relocated.

The institute is still in the same place. The glamour is different though. It now looks like an old apartment building that no one would want to live in except shadowhunters.

That's one reason we chose to stay here: so Alec can keep an eye on the institute.

We are also staying here because it's just so much easier: I don't have to contact my long term clients where I've relocated to and we don't have to deal with the stress of a new home.

It would be even more stresfull because Alec would have to contact the Clave. Him being the only immortal Sadowhunter makes him important to the Clave. He sometimes has to sit in on some of the more important meetings to put in what he thinks would be the most intelligent path to go.

Things have been good for downworlders. We are now (finally) equal with shadowhunters. It's much nicer here in this day aim time.

Alec yawns in his sleep. A cute kitten yawn. His beautiful blue eyes open.

After all there's years I still haven't figured out what shade of blue his eyes are, so I made up their own shade: Alec's Blue.

He blushes whenever I say that.

Alec barely blushes anymore, but flattery is the best way.

**Clary**

When we get back to the house I ask Katniss to get me a map. I open Google Maps on my handy dandy IPhone and open a map of all of the United States.

Wen Katniss gives me a map I look and see that the Capitol is where the old New York used to be.

_Perfect!_

"Jace, guess where the Capitol is."

"Where?" He asks through a yawn.

"New York!" He looks at me. Jace looks over my shoulder to look at the maps.

He hugs me from behind. "You're a genius Clary! Absolutely brilliant!" He kisses my head with a loud smack. "Golden!"

"I bet they haven't even moved." I say.

"And I bet that the institute is still in the same spot." Jace says back.

"I bet we can get a job somewhere to get there." Jace smiles.

"So do I." I smile, then yawn. "We've got a big day ahead of us. We should go and crash, what do you say?"

Jace smiles. "Sounds like a plan." he buries his face in my hair. "As long as I get to sleep with you dearest." a soft smile graces his lips.

"Dearest? Since when are you eighty?" I ask teasingly.

He sighs in defeat. "I'm too tired to give you much of a witty comment. Lets go to bed."

I nod and weave my fingers into his and let him lead me up the stairs.

Tomorrow will be an epic day full of failures and triumph.

But we will get jobs...from the future.

I feel like I'm part of the Matrix.

* * *

**A/N: my house is being renovated so I don't have much time. If you read my other story you'll see the little connection.**

**I'm thinking about a sequel for this story. How can there be a sequel to this, you ask? Well let me explain.**

**I think that I'm going to get them home (their time) then get them to read the Divergent trilogy then time travel there where Tobias and Tris have read their book. They'll do dauntless Initiation. What do you guys think? That or I'm gonna send them back in time to meet their ancestors. **

**Suggstions?**

**Reviews?**

**~Lexi**


	6. Chapter 6

Clary POV

That next morning we told Katniss and Peeta our plan for getting home.

"You guys can come work at the Bakery with me." Offered Peeta.

"And come hunting with me. You guys will be quiet enough with silent runes." Katniss adds.

"I'll go with you Katniss. Jace, you go with Peeta. Have some guy time or something." I say before Jace can say anything. He sighs heavily and says:

"Okay, but I swear to the Angel if you tell anyone that I baked all day long, there will be consequences." Jace threatens.

"Hey." Peeta says sounding offended. "Baking isn't as bad as you may think."

"It's not the baking he hates." I supply. "Jace is just extremely sexist."

Peeta looks confused, but nods his head anyways. Oh right, I forgot. We're in the future. They probably don't remember gender roles anymore.

"Women belong in the kitchen!" Jave says mockingly, slamming his fist into the table. I punch him in the shoulder. Not lightly. "Ow." Jace rubs his shoulder.

Katniss and Peeta are having a hard time controlling their laughter.

* * *

Jace POV

"Bye, Clary." I say as I hug her goodbye.

"Bye, Jace." Clary says. It sounds funny coming from her small frame engulfed in my huge one, but we fit perfectly.

"Be careful okay? Do you have your stele?" I hold her at arms length.

"Yes, Jace." He sighs and rolls her eyes. "Jace I'm not going demon hunting, I'm going game hunting, so just calm down."

It's my turn to sigh. I place my forehead on hers. "I just don't want to lose you. There were 4 ravener demons in the Hob and you're going into the woods. Angel only knows how many are in there." I sigh and close my eyes fighting off my worries and insecurities.

"And who as the one to save your sorry ass from decapitation?" She asks placing a small, calloused hand on my cheek.

"You." I mutter.

"That's right Mr. Lightwood. So calm your shit and bake okay? You might learn some valuable life lessons today." Clary moves her head away from mine.

"Okay, but I'd feel better if I was there with you." I grumble.

Her green eyes meet my gold ones. Hers glittery with amusement. "We'll too bad grumpy pants."

"I'm so glad you find all this funny." I say sarcastically. "So glad you take my feelings so seriously."

Clary just smiles and kisses me on the cheek. "I have my phone Jace, but don't be calling it. We are hunting you know."

Clary then prances off with Katniss leaving me with Peeta.

"I'm always worried too, don't feel too bad abut yourself though." Peeta says from the kitchen.

I sigh heavily. "Damn, I'm so whipped."

"You have no idea."

* * *

Clary POV

Hunting with Katniss is really fun. No awkward conversations, no desperately trying to find things to say, no random questions that could seriously spike PTSD levels.

So in other words: it's nice.

After hunting for a good 2 hours, we stopped for lunch.

"This is where Gale and I used to eat lunch. This was our spot, you know? Then things got so sour and everything just blew up, no pun intended." Katniss laments.

"Yeah, I kinda understand. I mean, I don't have major PTSD like you and Peeta do, but I won't ever be able to go to my old house without thinking about how Alec almost died there—how I almost died there. I don't don't think I'll ever sleep soundly alone again with all his demon crap." I rant.

"Oh I hear you. The sleeping alone part especially. I mean, come on. It's like I'll never get over the rebellion." Katniss sighs, blowing a piece of black hair out of her eyes.

"You know, I used to read books about heroines going through crazy things and never thinking that I would have anything less than a normal life, then here comes Jace wielding a knife in a club one night and my life changes forever." I feel like I'm in a support group for heroines right about now.

Katniss laughs. " I never saw myself like this. I never thought that I would ever be anything but poor and that I'd probably marry Gale out of necessity. Like you my life was changed in a second. And what a crazy second that was."

"No kidding. It's hard to be a heroine." I finish with a flourish of my hands. We both laugh.

* * *

Peeta POV

I toss Jace an apron.

"You're gonna want that. Flour gets everywhere and doesn't like to come off." I state as Jace looks at the apron with distaste.

He groans and puts it over his head and ties the string around his waist.

"Now what?" Jace asks, already bored.

"Decide what you want to make. There's a recipe book right over there." I point in the direction of the small cabinet of miscellaneous stuff .ie) a potted plant, random cook books, little things that don't really have a place, ect.

Jace goes over to the shelf and selects a book. He rifles through the pages and after a few minutes, closes it and its it back on the shelf.

"What are you making?" I ask out of pure curiosity. I don't have to sell things today. It's Sunday. We're closed.

"Nothing from that book." Jace starts looking through the cupboards.

"Okay, then what are you making?" I ask again.

"Something that Maryse taught me a while ago. It's like some sort of Angel Food Cake." He pauses. "It was really good." He starts up again.

I shake my head and set to work on the cheese buns for Katniss. I make extra for Jace and Clary.

* * *

Jace POV

I wonder how Clary's doing. Is she alright? Has a demon attacked her? Is she having a good time hunting with Katniss?

Maryse taught me this recipe when I was younger, so I have a really good feeling this'll be really bad...

What you have to do is make the Angel Food Cake, then you put a bunch of, like, vanilla pudding as icing over the cake and then place fresh sliced fruit over the pudding as decorations or something. It was supper delicious and healthy.

Peeta was right. Baking isn't boring. It's so awesome. I can make a mess and not get yelled at my Maryse. It's awesome!

Although, I do have to clean up.

Plus the stuff that I don't use (extra pudding and fruit) I can eat. I should seriously do this more often.

I'll never tell Clary that...

* * *

Katniss POV

Hunting with Clary was awesome to say the least.

She's actually not half bad. If she didn't have to go back to the past, I'd ask her to be my new hunting partner. Like she's so good, she rivals Gale.

...well maybe not.

But you get my point: she's good.

"So this is what you do all day pretty much?" Clary asks as she cleans off her blade after skinning a rabbit that we snared.

"Yeah. Sometimes, I go swimming or I help Peeta in the Bakery or I read if its raining or just plain bad weather." I answer. "What abut you? What do you do all day?"

Clary sighs. "Oh man. I do a lot during a day. Everything from help out the Clave with runes and stuff to hunting demons at the Pandemonium Club. My days are generally spent with Jace though."

I nod. "Do you like demon hunting?"

"Umm. Kinda. Not as much as Jace, but I don't think anyone likes demon hunting as much as Jace does. I do like it though. At the beginning it was weird. I mean I went from never even thinking about demons to killing them and wielding knives as big as my forearm. It as strange, but after a while I started to enjoy it like you enjoy hunting. It's exactly the same except we rid the world of something evil, and you get food." She laughs at the end of her answer.

After her answer, Clary seemed to be deep in thought. So I decide to day dream about Peeta.

Just thinking it him makes me all warm and bubbly inside. He's so good. He's like the sun. When he walks into a room, the room lights up, when he leaves it darkens. Peeta lights up my world, literally.

Don't even get me started on his freaking abs. I mean come on. He has a six pack from baking. His skin is golden and even though he does have patchwork skin, it looks like it belongs. It makes him look stronger.

In a way, his scars make him sexier.

His arms are the perfect pillows and blanket. Peeta is also like Melatonin. He just turns off my brain and his soft, rhythmic breathing makes me fall into dreamland. I could honestly sit in his embrace all day and night. 24/7/365.

I look at the sky to determine what time it is.

About 3:30pm.

We should head back and maybe sell some game a the Hob.

I voice this and Clary agrees stating that if Jace hasn't already burnt something he will soon.

We both laughed at this.

000

Jace POV

It's 3:30pm and my cake is just finishing now. I forgot the recipe and had to think multiple times, but I finally got it.

During my memory lapses, Peeta made like two dozen Cheese Buns and three loaves of rasin bread. Crazy.

I could never do this for a living.

* * *

Clary POV

I'm excited to go to the Hob during the day, when I'm not slaying pathetic demons. I'm excited to see all the hustle and bustle.

Maybe with the game I caught, I could buy one train ticket. Maybe more.

"Hello, girlie. I've never seen you before. You new? A tourist?" A lady asks.

"Um. You could say that I'm a tourist." I answer, not really sure how to.

"Mind if I ask why you came to District Twelve of all places? " She squints her old beady eyes at me.

"I'm not sure. It just happened. I just sort of stumbled here, I guess." I told the lady. No reason to give away the Shadowhunters of this time.

"Okay. What are ya looking to trade?" She asks clearly appeased.

"Train tickets to the Capitol."

"That home?" She asks suspicious again.

"No. I have some old friends that live there. I think it's time to see them again."

A greying eyebrow kicks up. "Friends from the Capitol?"

"They moved there recently. They lived in District one before. That's where I'm from."

"District Twelve must be quite the shock then?"

I shake my head. "I don't really mind. I've seen worse." I shudder as I think about the Wayland manor. Where Valentine kept all his experiments.

"Haven't we all." She reaches behind her and pulls out a ticket. "You've got enough game there for two tickets. Do you still only want one?"

"Oh! Really? Well yeah. I'll have two. I need one for my boyfriend. I was just going to make him get one himself, but if I can get two then he'll just have to pay me back." I smile.

She chuckles and hands me my tickets as I hand her the game.

I meet up with Katniss outside the Hob. I hold up the tickets and she smiles with me.

"One step closer to home." I say as we start the small walk home.

* * *

Jace POV

Okay. I seriously don't know why Isabelle likes to cook so much. It's hard work. You actually have to work and pay attention.

I swear, Peeta wants to kill me right about now. I almost burnt the pasta that we were making. Also, the chicken he told me to watch, was a little over cooked.

If Clary was here she'd say: "We'll, that's what you get for giving a child a job." Then she'd smile and pat me on the head like I'm a dog.

Sometimes that girl is totally insane.

The door opens and snaps me out of my thoughts.

"We're home!" Katniss calls into the house.

Peeta's face lights up and I'm sure mine does too. "We're in the kitchen!" Peeta calls back.

I walk out of the kitchen and hug Clary. Then I hold her out at arms length, checking her over for injuries.

"Jace, you goof, I'm fine." She rolls her eyes. I just smile at her, my hands slide down her arms from her shoulders to her hands. Out of the corner of my eye I see Peeta doing the same thing. Funny. I always thought he was really weak, but I guess we're more alike than I thought.

"I made a cake, Clary. And I only messed up twice." I gush. She smiles at me and starts to swing our hands between us.

"I got our tickets to the Capitol. Both of them. We're leaving tomorrow morning." Her smile is huge.

"By the Angel, Clary. Your perfect, you know that? Perfect!" I pull her in and smother her in a bear hug.

She's laughing and being otherwise really happy. "We can go home soon." She whispers when I let her go. I just nod my head.

"You know I never thought I'd say this, but I miss your moms relentless nagging. It's reassuring." I say offhandedly.

"Yeah." She agrees.

* * *

Clary POV

I would've never guessed in a million years that Jace could cook.

Dinner was really good and obviously made by Peeta. Stream beans, grilled chicken, rice, diced chunks of potatoes and some random seasoning all thrown together sure creates a masterpiece. Peeta sure out did himself.

"You should have waited. We have fresh game." Katniss commented to Peeta after dinner (but before dessert) while she placed her dish over his shoulder into the sink for him to wash.

"I know, but I got this yesterday at the bakery. Sae brought it in. She said that the butcher traded it for something and she already had too much game so she said we'd probably figure something out." Peeta explained.

"It sure beats Isabelle's cooking!" Jace calls out. We all burst out laughing.

"Jace, I'm pretty sure a five year old vampire could cook better than Izzy." I gasp through laughter.

"That's true." He says calming down. "You're gonna love the awesome cake I made. It'll be so good."

"Well, you gotta live up to Peeta's cooking." I say as Peeta and Katniss come and sit back down.

"Pretty good for a baker, huh?" Peeta asks smugly.

A choirs of 'yeahs' and 'yeses'.

Jace sighs heavily. "I suppose." We all chuckle.

Jace gets up to get his cake. I really hope he's a better cook than Izzy because...do I even need to finish that sentence?

Jace returns with a covered container. He places it on the table and with a flourish, he removes the lid to reveal a fruit cake.

"What is it Jace?" I ask a little suspiciously.

"Yeah Jace. What is it? It took you. All day to make it." Peeta adds.

"I'm blown away by the faith you have in me." Jace says, his voice dripping in sarcasm. "It's Angel Food cake with vanilla pudding as icing and fruit. Maryce taught me...a long time ago." He smiles at the end of his explanation.

"You know, Jace if we all die, it's your fault." I say as I cut a piece for myself.

"Oh please! You accidentally ate some of Izzy's casserole once and you lived." Jace cries, his hands on his hips.

"Barely." I mumble.

Katniss and Peeta snicker while they help themselves to some of Jace's cake. Jace sits down and cuts himself a slice. We all take a bite a the same time.

Wow. This is actually really good.

Everyone is silent.

Then: "I don't know why all of you are silent. This is really good. And to think. None of you had faith in me." Jace breaks the silence.

We all laugh and congratulate him. Oh Raziel. Now his ego's inflated. Just what I need.

After dinner, we hang out and tell each other how our days went.

"I never knew cooking was so hard. I don't know why Izzy likes it so much. You have to actually pay attention to the food. It's exactly like watching paint dry except less burning." Jace finishes. We all laugh.

After that, Jace and I head off to bed. It's gonna be a long day tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: you know I'm a terrible person. I really am. I've had this chapter done for over a month.**

**okay, for anyone that follows my other fic. I will be posting a chapter soon (hopefully).**

**Also, competitions are done and dance in general ends this Friday (bittersweet moment). For anyone who wants to know, my results:**

**Lyrical: Gold, Gold and first, Gold and first and most outstanding, Gold and first and most outstanding.**

**Jazz: High silver, Silver, Silver, Silver**

**Hip Hop: Bronze, Silver, High silver**

**Solo: Gold, Silver, Silver**

**so yeah, things were crazy there for a while, but everything's winding down and I'm gonna finally be able to Finnish thuds and start something new (maybe).**

**i love anyone who stuck with me through my crapiness and hypocriticalness.**

**I actually love you all.**

**Reviews?**

**Suggestions?**

**~Lexi**


End file.
